


Just Fucking

by FiendMaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke lap dances his way to a fuck with Naruto. Naughty Porn. The title says it all. NARUSASU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fucking

"I'm gonna pop some tags,  
Only got $20 in my pocket.  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up,  
This is fucking awesome.

—Cold ass honky.

I'm gonna pop some tags,  
Only got $20 in my pocket.  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up,  
This is fucking awesome.

—Cold ass honky."

[Thrift Shop (JDG Remix)—Maklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz]

 

Inside the third floor of the yacht was the retro set complete with white couches, coffee tables, square tiled dance floor and neon lights. The loud beats the DJ played outside was significantly lower in volume thanks to the cushioned walls absorbing the noise. Compared to the rest of the venue it was calm with the dancers mingling on the dance floor whilst swaying along to the music. And off to each side of the dance floor were businessmen and a few refined ladies lounging on the couches while at the bar were groups of giggling girls.

Close to the gaggle of girls was a young man, toned and slightly muscular in build. He wore a simple azure cotton shirt, its neckline lower than usual thus exposing his collar bones. Over it was stylish black jacket made of cotton material as well with gold glittering leaves smattering the upper half and spilling over just a bit to its sleeves. His legs, one crossed over the other, were clad in fitted black jeans that was stuffed at the end into similarly coloured ankle boots.

His features however were unlike his fashionable but simple outfit; his hair was captivating, the colour outshining the gold glittering leaves on his jacket and styled into flattering spikes that seemed to compliment the three matching whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks. His skin, the colour of darker gold, added to the man's appeal along with his clear blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even brighter in the presence of his azure shirt.

A grin was on his face as he observed his surroundings, slowly swirling the glass of champagne he held. His head then tilted and an expression amused wonder replaced his grin as he listened to the server who was talking near his ear. With a slight nod from the man, the server handed over a hotel card key and promptly left.

The golden haired man turned the card key over in his hand, a contemplative expression on his face. Then, drinking his champagne in one go and a shrug as if thinking 'what the hell', he stood up. A server came up to him, different from the one a few minutes ago, and took his champagne glass. He handed it over then brushed off his clothes, smoothing over the wrinkles, before stepping down from the elevated floor and making his way to the elevator behind the bar.

A server bowed to him, pressing the arrow down and gesturing with an arm to enter when it opened.

The man went in and relaxed back on the wall, humming as he waited for the elevator to open again. With a swoosh, the silver doors parted in front of him and he stepped out straight onto the moving walkway. He whistled lightly as he tapped the rubber handrail, the elevator in front of him getting bigger and bigger.

He stepped out of the moving walkway and walked up to the gold designed elevator, sliding the card in his hand to the slot. The doors opened and he stepped in, sliding the card onto the slot inside. The elevator made a sound recognizing the card then it swiftly went up the floors to his card's designated level.

The man looked up at the numbers counting higher and higher with a mildly amused expression. Suddenly, the elevator stopped but the doors remained closed. A screen on the side of the elevator lit up and a sophisticated woman wearing a white collared shirt sporting delicately cut pink hair appeared with a disapproving expression.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Naruto?" Her voice filled the metal box the man was in, ringing with disapproval matching the emotion on the woman's face.

The man, Naruto, chuckled lightly. "Sakura, you look beautiful today as always." He said easily. "I got this," He said, lifting up the card for the woman to see. "So I'm gonna go check out the person who actually dared asked me to come."

The woman sighed. "Must be a guest or the new hire we have."

"Well, whatever, I rarely get paid to be serviced!" Naruto exclaimed, giving Sakura a wink. "Who knows, I might have bagged a hot one. My charms know no bounds after all."

"If I were with you right now, I'd have smacked you." She replied. "Hold on, okay? I'm going to check out the person in the room you're heading to."

Naruto nodded, humming again as he waited. "Won't the lamps outside the room be lit up in gold instead of white?" He asked in afterthought.

Sakura smiled at him. "Yes, Boss, that's how you designed it."

Miffed, Naruto bunched his shoulders up and pouted.

A minute passed with clicking reverberating around the metal walls then an exuberant noise followed by an excited squeal. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed then seeing his pout, smiled in amusement and apology. "Ah, don't be like that. It's good that you don't see the hallways of the rooms reserved for the… well, guests of… you know. That monstrosity back door you call a club."

"Hey! I resent that! And you're my vice, too! How can you say that," Naruto crossed his arms, childishly pouting once again. "So, who asked me to come?"

"Um… Well, its…"

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. "Who?"

"You know that deviant child of Uchiha Corporation?" Sakura asked, peering over at him.

"Yeah..?"

"Well… it's him and… well, what he's wearing is just…" Sakura coughed a bit. "Well, it's scandalous and I think…" She breathed in. "I can't think right now actually but all I know is you're one lucky man tonight."

Naruto brightened, his clear blue eyes sparkling and a grin graced his features once more. "Oh, you don't say?"

"Would you like champagne with that?" Sakura asked, staring at her screen fixedly.

"Oh yes, definitely and… make a transfer to my personal room for occasions such as this. I'd rather have no interruptions and… peeping toms." Naruto said, looking pointedly at his friend.

Sakura blushed appropriately. "Right, well, I'll arrange that immediately."

The screen turned black once more and Naruto dug out a red key card from his jeans then swiped it at the slot. Instantly, the elevator moved again but this time, at a faster speed.

*~*~*NARUSASU*~*~*

Naruto sat down on his red couch, smoothing his hand over its expanse and holding another glass of vodka he had poured himself for the wait. He stared ahead at the large painting he had commissioned from a talented friend of his, Sai, and admired the seal-like swirl in orange. He had taken off his shoes and deposited them by the wall near the front door and he enjoyed the feeling of burying his feet into the soft carpet covering the floor.

His mind wandered over to the young Uchiha and the slightly surprising request. In the policy he made, waiting in the room while the server hands out the key card to guest meant that the person who offers would be giving a show and the invited would be in for a treat but that rarely happened as far as he was knowledgeable. Usually, guests would approach one another and either settle who's who or be on equal grounds as they go to the rooms. Just as he pondered over this, the door opened and in stepped Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto roamed over the boy before him appreciatively, licking his lips as he set down his glass onto the side table.

Sasuke's hair was spiked at the back with bangs falling down on the sides of his face to frame his face. On his feet were knee-length leather boots that stuck to him like second skin and matched the colour of his black stretchable shorts barely covering his ass and above it, a black short-sleeved backless silk top that featured a plunging neckline in front, exposing his belly button and forming a perfect 'V' on his chest.

Naruto swallowed. "Well," He said in a deeper voice than was normal to him.

"I'm Sasuke," The boy said in a silky voice. "But I'm guessing you know that already."

"Naruto,"

"Oh yes, I know." Sasuke said then as the blonde made a move to stand, "Don't. Sit down. Think of this as a… lap dance. You can't move."

Intrigued, Naruto settled back down on his couch with a slight smile. "Okay, Sasuke." He said with anticipation.

Sasuke sauntered over, swinging his hips sensually side to side. He lifted his arms over his head and slowly let them glide down; his fingers buried themselves in his hair and combed down to slide teasingly down his milky shoulders, to his neck then further down. He stopped his left hand there, fingers stroking down the hollow spot between his collarbones.

He stuck out his pink tongue obscenely and lapped at his right middle finger. He slipped his finger in and sucked at it, moaning loudly before taking it out, a string of saliva following it. The middle finger lowered and poked hard just below where his left fingers were stroking. It slid down even lower towards his belly button, leaving a wet trail. Reaching its destination, it circled around it slowly then it pointed down towards his crotch and slowly, his other fingers uncurled. His right hand rubbed down his shorts and roughly palmed his crotch. With a groan, Sasuke lifted up his right leg and propped it on the coffee table.

His onyx eyes flickered over to blue ones as he bent his left leg, increasing the attention towards his crotch. He rubbed at his dick, lifting up his left hand to suck at the fingers sloppily. Saliva ran down from his mouth to his chin, dripping down his chest before pooling at his belly button. He continued this for a while until the blonde made a noise then he stopped.

Sasuke put his foot back on the carpet and walked over to Naruto, slipping off his silk top and letting it slip from his hands onto the floor. He unbuttoned his shorts and pushed them halfway down, enough to show some of his dick and ass. Taking a step closer to the other, he hooked his left thumb to his shorts and lifted his right arm to grip at his hair as if showing off his muscular arms.

He widened his stance and started undulating his hips, closing his eyes as he did so. His pelvis rocked in a slow motion, his body doing a smooth wave to compliment it. Ever so gradually, Sasuke turned around and soon, he stuck his ass out to Naruto's face and revealed the rest of his ass, his shorts kicked out of the way.

Naruto made a strangled noise at the new position, breathing hard. "Fuck it," He swore and grabbed onto the swaying hips in front of him as it lowered down to grind at his crotch, an arm coming around to circle his neck, hot lips and a wet tongue licking at the side of his neck.

Sasuke grounded down onto the hardening penis under his ass, his legs working him up and down as if he was riding the blonde already. A hand gripped his chin and forced his head sidewards to meet hungry lips that wasted no time in meeting and abusing his tongue.

Their dance continued, tension filling the air as Sasuke started moaning, lost to the feeling of the bulge on his ass. Naruto gripped his hair and pulled it back then started licking and nipping at the pale exposed neck, his other hand snaked down from Sasuke's slim waist and groped at the hard penis exposed to the cool air of the room.

Sasuke groaned loudly, bucking involuntarily into the hand cupping his dick. He lost his steady pace and pressed himself further against the strong chest behind him, grinding down wantonly. Almost in an instant after he ground down, Sasuke made a surprised noise as he was suddenly gripped harshly on the waist and pushed. He stumbled, finding himself using his hands on the carpeted floor to support himself as his ass was hauled up and moaned loudly as a wet mouth started sucking at his round ass cheeks, hands squeezing them simultaneously. "Mm, fuck, the show isn't over."

"Fuck the show; I want to take your ass, right now." Naruto said roughly. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of vodka then unceremoniously shoved in the contents into Sasuke's unsuspecting anus. The raven made out a garbled noise in response, gripping at the carpeted floor as the smell of vodka pervaded his senses in more ways than one.

Naruto pulled it out and shoved in his fingers, using the alcohol as lubricant to widen the passage of the anus in front of him. He ignored the sobs of the raven, well aware the heating effects of alcohol to the insides of the ass as he continued shoving his fingers in then out. Satisfied with his handiwork, Naruto slapped the pale ass cheeks. "Get on the table."

Sasuke whimpered, his thoughts of continuing to seduce the blonde with his dance flying from his brain as he clambered on the coffee table and took his position on all fours. He flinched as he heard another bottle being taken from the wide table and shuddered as liquid was poured down his back slowly.

Naruto licked his lips as he watched the champagne slide down the curve of Sasuke's backbone straight to the twitching hole. He lunged forward and ate the offering, slurping at the drink like he was eating sponge.

The room filled with loud strangled noises and helpless moans by the raven that was clawing at the table, his body vibrating from the pleasure he was receiving. His mind was blank, gone already was he in the pleasure that he gladly submitted to.

When the last of the liquid dripped out of the champagne bottle, Naruto got up from his feast, licking his lips. "Let's go to the bed, shall we?" He murmured, scooping up the pliant pale body and hugging it close to his strong form.

They stumbled over to the soft bed covered in a plump comforter and collapsed together, Naruto chuckling at the dead weight in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Just," Sasuke gasped. "Overly sensitized. Please, just…"

"With pleasure, baby." Naruto replied huskily, flipping them over and looming over the raven. He lifted the pale legs and instructed Sasuke to hold them before stepping down from the bed. His hands slipped down to his jeans and he rocked his hips teasingly as he unbuttoned and unzipped the garment, smirking at the hooded look of the raven. He slipped his jeans off along with his underwear then crawled on top of the other in a predatory manner.

Naruto licked his lips and grabbed his cock, positioning himself before Sasuke's anus. He pushed in slowly, inserting himself in the compliant hole with a drawn out moan and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the squeezing walls that was hotter than normal due to the alcohol.

"Ah, Naruto…"

"Fuck yeah…" Naruto slid out a bit just to thrust back in building up his pace to allow the raven to adjust. His balls slammed against soft pale ass cheeks, the loud slapping sound adding to the erotic music being made in the room.

Sasuke gripped the comforter below him, thankful that it was soft as his face rubbed against it from the force of the cock thrusting into him. His moans came out garbled through his teeth biting into his bottom lip. He felt his cock throb harder, almost unbearable, and his pre-cum leaked down from the slit on top of his cock, his senses heightened by the vodka in his system.

Naruto leaned in close to the raven, licking the abused bottom lip to coax the mouth open. When it did, the teeth releasing its hold reluctantly, he sucked the bottom lip soothingly but didn't ease his fast controlled thrusts.

Sasuke moaned, pushing his mouth upward to put pressure on the blonde and was rewarded by the tongue that entwined with his. He followed the appendage into the wet and warm orifice of its owner, mewling as his tongue was suckled.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, giving one last peck to the boy underneath him before pulling away. His hands came down to either side of Sasuke and he stopped his thrusting to adjust himself. Then, without warning, he thrust in hard, ramming his cock in and out of the hole almost bending the raven in half with his animalistic thrusts.

Sasuke screamed in pleasure, his hands gripping his thighs tightly, making sure that they didn't jerk and stop the blonde's actions. He felt drops of hot liquid inside him and prepared himself, assuming correctly that Naruto's cock was starting leak—a tell-tale sign that he was about to come. The thrusts into him started becoming erratic, the blonde groaning in pleasure, his expression swimming in lust and abandon.

Naruto's heart pounded fast in his chest, the sound loud to his ears, as his control on his body became lost and he pressed hard into the raven, arching his back. His mouth opened in a silent scream, mind lost in a haze then his senses came back and he felt himself ejaculate in rapid spurts, pleasure so intense with every release inside the hot and tight walls.

The sensation stopped and he weakly supported himself with his hands on the bed, breathing slowly in and out as he tried to regain his strength. His eyes roamed the body below him, noticing that the raven had let go of their hold on the pale thighs to stroke the pale pink leaking cock. Naruto breathed in, leaned down to peck the sweaty forehead of the raven, and then lowered himself over to the erect cock. He gently pried off the hands stroking the cock and mouthed the head. His left hand slithered up to pinch a pointed nipple while the other played with the scrotum, his thumb rubbing gently on the perineum.

Slowly, Naruto engulfed the cock into his mouth, lapping at the protruding vein and teasing the straining cock with his teeth. He swallowed the pre-cum leaking out every now and then, adding to the pleasure that Sasuke, who was gripping blonde hair tightly now, was feeling.

A low keening moan went through Sasuke's chest as he was deep throated, his mind blank from the increasing pleasure. He bucked up into the warm mouth, his hips jerking without him making them do it. His breath hitched and he could feel bliss coming at him like a train, unstoppable. With an arch that shoved his cock even deeper in and then he gasped as strings of his semen shot out of him straight down Naruto's throat. He panted harshly when he stopped ejaculating, slowly extracting his tense hands from the blonde spikes he had abused.

Above him, Naruto was swallowing down cum that pooled in his mouth, gently extracting himself from the half-erect cock. He sighed in satisfaction, moving upwards to press a chaste kiss on supple lips before allowing himself to collapse down on the soft bed beside the raven. "That was great." He said breathlessly.

Sasuke moved to the warm heat beside him, fighting off the slumber that his whole body seemed to have taken. He murmured lowly, "Thanks," then reached over to stroke the clothed chest of his companion, his hooded eyes barely recognizing the blue colour of the fabric. "Maybe we can do this again some other time." He said with a hopeful lilt to his voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and slid them over to look at the raven, regarding him silently. When he was done assessing the younger man, he shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes once again. "How old are you?"

Sasuke pondered on asking why but figured that it would have been too evasive and annoying. Plus, it wasn't really his style to do such a thing so instead he answered simply, "I'm turning twenty."

Naruto hummed in response then fell into silence again. He lay down for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the bed, before he got up and walked over to the bathroom. After he cleaned himself up, he came out with a wet towel and rubbed the raven clean. With the now dirty towel in his hand, he looked down at the raven who was staring at him with an expression Naruto couldn't quite place. He sighed softly and then offered a small smile. "Sasuke, I'm already twenty-four." At the silence he received, he sighed again, not bothering to make it soft. "I don't see why you can't just go out there and find yourself someone."

Sasuke tilted his head to side, his brows furrowing. "I don't see why we can't become fuck buddies."

Naruto raised a brow at the reply and he rubbed his lips with his right index finger. "Can't see why you would settle for such a relationship." He replied with a serious expression. "Look, I don't mind but think about it, there's more to sex than this." Naruto gestured to himself then to the raven. "What we had between us is great but there is so much more out there. I don't want to sound dramatic or cheesy but its better with someone you like and care about, okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not looking for anything serious, fine, but there's nothing wrong with this." He propped himself up on his elbows. "I don't want to ask for us to try being in a relationship but I enjoyed our fuck. Right now, that's all I care about so humour me if you can."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Al right."


End file.
